Aiko's b-day story
by Black Dragon Valkyrie
Summary: this is a birthday story I wrote for my internet little sister AnimeGmr101. Hope you love it imouto-chan!


this is a Kurama/Oc story with brief mention Hiei/Oc

I hope you enjoy Aiko! and i'm sorry it took so long! AnimeGmr101 owns Aiko and I own Kuro. NO STEALING!

disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho!

* * *

Aiko sighed as her head hit the desk in front of her, she had just finished her homework and now, she was SO BORED! She's a young fox demon in a human form, living on her own though. She has waist length auburn hair, large violet eyes, and light peach colored skin, at least in her human form she does.

She perked up when a thought came to her and she smile mischievously. She opened her window and jumped out to the ground, then sped off to the destination that her mind knew too well.

Her destination, a quick stop at her best friend's house, then to Genkai's temple.

Her best friend is Kuro, a half-wolf, half-darkness dragon demon; with short and spiky white hair, molten gold eyes that possessed a crimson sheen and light tan/fleshy peach skin. Both 16-year-old appearing demons were very hyper active and crazy mischievous. After grabbing her friend and explaining her idea to relieve boredom, the dragon-wolf hybrid copied her smile with a soft, evil laughter to accompany it.

The two girls made it to the temple in no time, thanks to their natural super demon speed, and quickly found their secret stash of tricks that were perfectly hidden under the floorboards of one of the many temple rooms.

The girls gathered the supplies they needed, then both snuck into the kitchen, hoping not to get spotted in the middle of their little scheme. Thankfully, they were only greeted by the sweet imouto-chan of a certain little fire demon they knew. Yukina turned to them when they entered. The sleeves of her kimono were pulled up to her elbows and her teal hair was tied back as it usually was. The young ice maiden smiled at the two girls, only wider when they told her that they were planning a grand prank.

Yukina was often in on the pranks, the young ice maiden had good timing and was an excellent lookout, plus her outward sweet and innocent nature made her even less susceptible by the others. Truth be told, she was just as sly and sneaky as her canine accomplices.

She allowed the girls to use the double kitchen sinks for the water supply, and grabbed a few buckets and joined in on filling what was explained to her as water balloons, tying them off and placing them in the buckets.

It didn't take them too long to end up with enough water balloons to attack a small army.

Aiko and Kuro each took two large buckets and carefully carried them as Yukina checked and motioned that the coast was clear, the hybrid and fox followed after the ice maiden as they went in search of the rest of the gang; Yukina had insured that all of their friends were there, somewhere.

Soon enough the girls found them all in the back, the boys training again and the girls watching.

Kuro looked at Aiko and gestures to the roof, Aiko grinned and nodded in agreement.

Once the two girls made it up to the roof they looked over the edge and looked down at their unsuspecting friends, Kuro then looked back at her friend and an evil smile slowly crept across her face. Aiko returned the smile and slowly reached into one of the buckets and pulled out two balloons handing one to her accomplice. Looking over the edge again, Aiko smirked, their friends had no idea what they were in for.

Yukina made her way towards the back porch where the other girls sat when the two pranksters gave her the signal. She tapped Keiko on the shoulder and whispered in her ear when she got her attention. Keiko smiled and quickly but carefully leaned towards Botan and Shizuru and told them what the young ice maiden had told her. The sky blue haired grim reaper told the master of the temple, who in turn smirked at the idea. Genkai stood and walked, while that other three, along with Yukina, slowly inch towards the temple, they knew what the fox and hybrid were planning, this time the prank was on all of their male friends. But mostly focused on the scheming girls' said boyfriends.

The two boys were completely unaware, as worth the rest of the males, as the girls slowly made their way inside, out of the danger zone. The two girls on the roof took aim at their first targets, Aiko's first was that ginger haired idiot known as Kuwabara, and Kuro's at the young but always serious ice master, Touya. The two smirked before reeling their arms back and chucking the water balloons as hard and fast as they could.

It was only moments before the first balloons hit their appropriate targets.

The slight popping sounds and the rush of water got everyone's attention, everyone stared at the first two victims completely unaware that the girls on the roof had reloaded and through several more, aimed at Shishi, Rinku, Chu, Yusuke, Yamishiro (Kurama's older brother), and several others. Then they all finally looked up and spotted the two girls who burst into fits of hysterical laughter, and also the buckets of filled and unused water balloons.

Kuwabara yelled up at the two girls, "Hey! What's the big idea?!"

His only response was more laughter.

But then Aiko sat up and realized something important, they both had missed one target. The said targets, one was the furthest away sitting in a tree, his arms behind his head, his eyes closed, and simply ignoring the entire situation; the other was the redhead who sat with a book on the edge of the porch.  
Kuro and Aiko both grabbed another water balloon and each took aim at one of the awaiting targets. Aiko first let hers go and it sailed and hit the redhead right in the back, right where his shoulder blades connected. The fox looked up, startled, and looked around until he saw the smug look on his girlfriend's face. His green eyes narrowed into a glare, only if Aiko knew how much trouble she was in.

Kuro, followed suit and let go of her water balloon, letting it sail in an upward arc until it reached her destined target, which was exactly right in the fireball's face.

Hiei instantly snapped into a upward sitting position and glared at nothing in particular as his mind registered what happened, which was quickly figured out when he heard laughter off to the side, more in particular when he looked and saw the white haired girl laughing at him. The fire demon narrowed his crimson eyes and growled harshly deep in his chest; granted the girl was technically his girlfriend, but that does not mean he wasn't furious about that action.

The girl's laughter stopped when she noticed the boy's glare and she looked half surprised, and half amused. She gave her boyfriend a confident smirk which was short-lived when he suddenly appeared right in front of her, thanks to his almighty demon super speed. He smirked at her shock and he abruptly pulled her against him and restrained her wrists by pinning them to her sides. The girl turned bright tornado red at the closeness, she shivered every time his hot breath skimmed her skin.

"Onna, you should know better by now." He lightly growled in her ear, his lips hovering just over her sensitive flesh.

Kuro smiled sweetly, "Oh, but I know you like it when I'm crazy." Then she turned her head and kissed the edge of his jawline, he shivered at the action and she smirked.

"You are sometimes too crazy for your own good."

The dragon-wolf girl shrugged, then looked over at her friend and noticed something behind her, "Aiko... You might wanna run now."

Aiko gave her best friend a confused look, but the two words her friend mouthed in warning set her running like all hell was on her heels.

Yoko Kurama.

Yamishiro laughed from his place on the ground, his younger brother in both demon and human form was very amusing to watch when he was angry or embarrassed. Kuro and Kuronue knew this and had often teased the younger fox brother on their past raids together, only to end up being chased, just as Aiko was now.

The said fox girl was sprinting as fast as her legs could go, going in random directions and taking sudden turns throughout the temple, hoping to lose him. But she underestimated her boyfriend's determination. He caught her from behind a sharp corner, holding her pinned against him, burying his nose in her hair to inhale her loving scent. He softly growled next to her ear.

"Koi, you know better than to tempt me."

She shivered and her head twitched back, which pushed into his shoulder more. But she smiled when his golden eyes met her violet eyes.

"Oh, but it's so much fun to get you all ruffled up."

Yoko rolled his eyes a bit, "Hiei's right. You girls are too crazy for your own good."

"But you guys love us anyway!" Aiko smiled as she pecked him on the cheek. The great fox bandit chuckled,

"Yes, we do." That was before he turned her around to face him, wrapped his arms around her waist, and captured her lips in his. She moaned in pleasure of the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck; enjoying the sweet bliss.

* * *

Well, we know how one couple's doing; I'm pretty sure the same could be said about the other couple currently residing in one of the temple bedrooms. ^_^ right Aiko? *nudges the b-day girl*

anyway, HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY AIKO!

and I hope I did good with this story!


End file.
